Born to blossom, bloom to perish
by 50shadesofwitchbitch
Summary: Alone, locked up and pregnant, Lana knew there was little hope of her escaping now. Her final chapter inscribed upon a false diagnosis. In her eyes; Thredson had already won... so why should she deny herself the simplest of pleasures? Bananun. Smut, rated 'M'
1. Bloom To Perish

Lana scraped the match along the side of the box and brought the flame up to the unlit cigarette between her teeth. She heard the comforting sizzle of the stale tobacco as she sucked the grey haze back into her lungs. She was smoking more and more nowadays but it was doing little to quiet her nerves. Alone, locked up and pregnant, Lana knew there was little hope of her escaping now. Her final chapter inscribed upon a false diagnosis, she also knew that there would be no end to Thredson's cosmic joke. In her eyes; he had already won.

''Sister Mary Eunice will see you now.''

The voice of an orderly brought Lana out of her daydream and she stubbed her unfinished cigarette out in the ashtray on the table in front of her. The guard took her arm and lead her firmly out of the common room, past kit and the others, and too Sister Jude's old office. He knocked three times. Lana tried to protest, she had no desire to even look in the little sister's direction as of late and she'd been trying to keep her distance.

''Come in.'' Came the voice from inside.

''I have Lana Winters for you, Sister.'' The guard spoke as if she intimidated him and Lana could've sworn she'd just seen him bow his head.

Mary Eunice stood from her chair and rested both palms on the table before her.

''Lock the door when you leave Barney, I don't want her running off and seeing as we can't restrain her.'' She said, raising her eyebrows and mimicking a locking motion with her hand.

''Yes sister.'' Barney replied, leaving as quickly as he'd entered.

Mary Eunice swaggered forwards in a manner that wasn't her own as Barney's keys rattled in the lock. Lana noticed that her once blue eyes had lost their kindness and were now a frightening shade of yellow. Lana saw a chance and took it as she leapt forwards, shoving Mary Eunice back into her desk with a loud thump, her palms either side of the woman's hips.

''You let him out!'' She growled.

''Calm down mommy, or this is going to be a very long nine months. And like I said, we can't restrain you.'' Mary Eunice stood up and Lana fell back into the seat behind her.

''What are you going to do Sister? Cane me? Because I'm sure caning is right next to restraining on the 'list of things you can't do to pregnant women.''' Lana spat.

Mary Eunice threw her head back and laughed like Lana had just told her the best joke in the world. She hopped up on the desk and crossed her legs, showing a little more flesh than Lana felt appropriate for a nun.

''My eyes are up here Lana.'' Mary said nasally, ripping the woman's attention away from her sculpted alabaster legs.

Lana flushed and scolded herself. What the fuck was she doing? Ergh, she just wanted to get out of here.

''You know best what my punishment ought to be, so hurry up and get it over with.'' Lana said; her voice small and quiet.

''Pardon?'' Mary said.

''For tying Thredson up in that storage closet. That's why I'm here isn't it?'' Lana asked.

Mary Eunice shook her head and her eyes grew darker.

''What is it then?'' Lana asked, visibly annoyed.

''I saw what you were doing when I walked past your cell at bed check the other night, Lana.'' Mary said bluntly.

Lana's already flushed cheeks turned scarlet. Mary Eunice stood up and sauntered round to the side of Lana's seat. She lent down so her nose brushed against her hair, causing Lana's breath to catch.

''Where you thinking about Wendy?'' She whispered darkly.

''You're worse than Jude. You're evil.'' Lana spat, pulling away from her.

She was about to up and leave but a firm hand on her shoulder kept her glued to the chair. Mary dragged the habit from her hair and discarded it on the floor. Her blonde locks cascaded down her back and Lana sat, transfixed, her breathing already ragged.

''I can help you forget about her.'' Mary hissed, reaching round to undo the buttons of her dress.

''No… I don't…'' Lana's words fell over each other in a race to escape her lips.

''Ohh, but your body disagrees with you Lana.'' Mary said, reaching down and pinching one of Lana's pert nipples through her dress.

''Stop it. I don't want this.'' Lana said, but the sensation in the pit of her stomach was telling her otherwise.

''Are you sure?'' Mary said, running a cold hand along Lana's thigh.

''Yes.'' Lana whispered as the ache grew between her legs.

''Wrong answer.'' Mary hissed.

In a second she moved Lana from the chair to the table, pushing her down so her back was flat against it. Mary ripped the rest of her habit from her body revealing a harlot red silk number. Lana sat up on her elbows as ragged breaths escaped her throat.

''What are you doing?'' Lana hissed.

''I'm going to fuck you Lana.'' Mary said simply, crawling onto the desk and sitting astride Lana's hips and bucking her own once.

She lent down but Lana grabbed her shoulder with her hand.

''Please, I know you're in there somewhere Mary, you don't have to do this.'' Lana whispered, but her plea was weak.

The truth was; she wanted Mary.

''Lana.'' A carnal, strangled groan escaped Mary's throat that came from somewhere deep inside.

Lana's dark eyes flashed up to meet the young sister's red ones.

''Yes she does.'' Mary said, entangling her fingers in Lana's hair and kissing her deeply.

Their lips crashed together and Lana had no intentions of pulling away this time. If this was it, if she was going to die in this place, why should she deny herself the simplest of pleasures?

''I hate you.'' Lana groaned against the other woman's lips.

''No you don't.'' Mary replied and Lana felt a wicked smile flash across her lips.

Their lips still locked, Mary reached down and dragged Lana's blue dress up to her hips.

''Fuck.'' Lana hissed; waves of pleasure crashing through her taught body as Mary's hands ran wild over her skin.

The blonde reached down between Lana's legs and began to toy with her through the fabric of her underwear.

''Oh god, please don't stop.'' Lana groaned, her hips bucking softly underneath the little sister.

''Oh Miss Winters, I have no intention of stopping. Do you know how much it turns me on when you lisp like that?'' Mary breathed, revelling in how wet her little journalist was becoming.

It was Lana who reached up and tore at the read fabric. The material was trashy and cheap and Lana had clawed it off the nun in a matter of seconds, revealing her flawless marble skin beneath. The journalist danced her fingers along Mary's sternum making the woman inside the devil groan with lust. Lana looked up briefly to find her eyes a sickly sweet shade of aquamarine. Lana closed her eyes and took one of Mary's taught nipples between her teeth, sucking gently.

''Fuck, Lana!'' Mary giggled.

Lana's heart skipped when she looked up again through her lashes. Mary's eyes were now the colour of her slip and burning with desire. Lana's mouth fell open a she was shoved back onto the desk. Mary slid down her body deliberately, so she could feel the woman's wetness on her skin, dragging Lana's panties with her.

''Please, sister, oh my god.'' Lana groaned; bucking her hips as Mary discarded the woman's underwear.

''Please what?'' The nun said, before sucking on both Lana's hipbones.

Lana knew from experience that that would leave a mark.

''Ugh, put your mouth on me, please.'' Lana said; pulling her body back slightly so Mary could.

''You'll never want to leave this place.'' Mary said, settling between the woman's legs and taking her bundle of nerves in her mouth.

Lana screamed and she didn't care, she knew Barney had locked the door. She screamed and she didn't stop. Her hips spasmed of their own accord as the little sister ran wild with her tongue. The Journalist pulled her dress over her head and dropped it with her panties. Mary Eunice reached up and cupped one of Lana's breasts, running her thumb over her taught nipple and squeezing lightly. Lana could feel herself begin to quicken as Mary continued to suck at her clit… and then she bared her teeth.

''I'm coming, I'm coming.'' Lana breathed as Mary thrust two digits inside her, dragging them along Lana's front wall and making her whole body convulse.

Lana came again and again, loudly, her fingers in Mary's hair and her legs locked around the woman's back. Mary Eunice collapsed into the woman's arms, her thigh still at the journalist's core as Lana rode out her orgasm. Lana looked down. Mary's eyes were still burning red but she didn't care. She didn't want the beast of a burden when she accidently fell in love with the innocent little blue-eyed sister. She'd much rather have this one… but for some reason, Lana just wanted to say 'I love you'.

''I suppose I'll return the favour now.'' Lana said, sitting up and straddling the little sister.

''Not tonight Lana.'' Mary said, and her eyes were blue and earnest.

''You are so confusing.'' Lana said, feeling foolish.

She slid off the table and slipped her dress and panties back on. She went to fix her hair but it always looked as if she'd just been fucked now anyways. The journalist looked to the little sister, whose head was bowed as she covered her breasts with her arm. Lana sighed and made towards the door… and it clicked open as if by magic.

''And Lana?''

''Mary?'' Lana turned around to meet red eyes and bare flesh.

''I do hope you come back soon.''


	2. Like Devils Can

_I slipped my hand under her skirt  
I said don't worry, it's not gonna hurt  
Oh, my reputation's kinda clouded with dirt  
That's why you sleep with one eye open  
But that's the price you pay_

_I said, hey, girl with one eye  
Get your filthy fingers out of my pie  
I said, hey, girl with one eye  
I'll cut your little heart out 'cause you made me cry_

Sister Mary Eunice's shoes clicked upon the floor as she made her way towards the bakery.

''Please, don't make me go in there.'' Came a strangled plea from somewhere inside her.

The words tumbled out of her parted red lips and made the inmates stare from inside their cells. It was the middle of the day but the little sister had ordered a lockdown.

''Please… don't hurt her!'' She screamed before clapping her hand over her own mouth.

''Shut up!'' She hissed, quieting herself.

She looked at the print her lips had made on her palm and smiled, wiping the rouge onto her habit. She continued towards the bakery and stopped outside. Reaching into her pocket, she retrieved the tube of scarlet lipstick and applied another coat as she listened to the clatter of trays coming from just inside the archway where she stood, barely hidden by a shadow. She felt another 'please' rising in her throat… but it was weak. She swallowed it down.

''I know you're there.'' Lana whispered.

Mary Eunice smiled deviously, her freshly-painted lips creeping over her teeth in a sickly fashion. The woman stepped out from the shadows and Lana turned round, holding her own.

''How?'' Mary asked, sauntering towards her.

''I can smell the evil on your skin.'' The journalist spat, her eyes scanning the young nun.

Mary Eunice raised her eyebrows and ran her tongue over her top lip.

''Plus you ordered a lockdown that for some reason, did not include me. I assumed you wanted to see me for something.'' Lana whispered quickly.

''Something… yes.'' Mary Eunice said.

The two women stood side by side glaring into one another's eyes. Lana couldn't help but hope they would be blue. The nun fingered the soft dough that was sticking to the table.

''I was making a pie, Sister. Careful or I'll put _you_ in it.'' Lana hissed, though her mind was a mess of memories from their escapade in the office only a few nights ago.

Mary chortled and Lana flushed.

''What about the bun?'' Mary said darkly.

Lana's hand flew to her stomach.

''You came to ask me how _he's_ doing?'' Lana smirked in disbelief.

Mary Eunice shook her head. Lana noticed a few blonde ringlets that had escaped the prison of the nun's habit. She noticed how her eyes, once a childish blue, had since turned the same shade as her lips. Her lips…

''Lana.'' Mary Eunice snapped.

Lana's eyes flashed upwards and her cheeks turned pink.

''I like it when you flush like that.'' Mary Eunice whispered as Lana continued to peer through her lashes.

Lana's legs buckled slightly and she had to grip the table behind her. As much as she hated the woman that stood before her, as deeply as she still loved Wendy. As evil as the woman was and as angry Lana should have been, she couldn't help the feeling that was growing in the pit of her stomach. But what scared the journalist was not that she lusted after the devil that stood before her, but that she lusted after the woman inside her who was trapped.

''Are you thinking about what we did in my office?'' Mary Eunice smiled, ghosting her fingers over Lana's abdomen.

''No.'' Lana lied.

''Liar!'' Mary Eunice laughed in a sing-song voice.

''Stop teasing me.'' Lana said, her bottom lip beginning to tremble.

''I'm not teasing you Lana, you're weak willed.'' The nun said, prodding her shoulder.

''And stop pointing out my flaws.'' Lana said, tears spilling down her cheeks.

''Oh, but I love your demons Lana… Like devils can.'' Mary whispered, clearing the table with her forearm.

And then she was on her, like a vulture to dead flesh. Hands on hips and fingers in hair, Lana had little time to think before she was atop a table once more. Mary Eunice kissed her hard before ripping her habit from her head and dropping it on the floor. Lana swung her legs and smiled like a greedy child… and she hated herself for it. When Mary began unbuttoning her dress, Lana expected to be met with a red slip. But to her surprise, and delight, the nun wore nothing. Lana's eyes crept hungrily over pale flesh as Mary Eunice hopped up on the table beside the journalist, making her pert breasts bounce… and then she lay down, her hair splaying out behind her.

''Fuck me Lana.'' She groaned, bucking her hips and clawing at her own breasts.

Lana knew she was just a toy to Mary, that the only thing she was good for was friction. She knew the only thing Mary would ever love about her was her own demons. Yet this wasn't what stopped her. It was her feelings for the innocent little nun that was frightened of her own shadow.

''Are you sure you want this Mary?'' Lana said firmly, though the heat was beginning to pool between her legs at the sight before her.

Mary Eunice ran a hand between her own legs, her slender fingers gliding so easily between her slick folds. She rolled her fingers over her clitoris and bit her bottom lip. She nodded. She blinked. Her eyes were blue.

''Please Lana.'' She whispered.

The journalist didn't have to be told twice. She crawled over the nun and ripped her hand away from her core, replacing it with her own.

''Oh yes, Lana, just like that.'' Mary hissed as Lana palmed her bundle of nerves, before slipping her fingers inside.

The little sister moaned and groaned any which way she wanted; for she knew no one could hear them. Her hips canted in time with each of Lana's thrusts.

''Oh Lana.'' She groaned, sitting up on her elbows so that their lips might meet.

''I still hate you.'' Lana whispered, but her sodden underwear disagreed.

Mary Eunice slipped a hand under the skirt of Lana's dress to give her the contact she so desperately needed. Lana cried out as she did.

''You're mine Lana… all mine.'' Mary Eunice hissed.

''Wrong.'' Lana said; shoving her shoulders back onto the table and stifling her moan at the loss of contact.

''You are mine.'' She said, dipping her head and taking the nun's bundle of nerves in her mouth.

Mary Eunice screamed as Lana rolled her tongue again and again. She felt herself begin to pulsate and contract as Lana brought her closer to the edge.

''I need to come Lana.'' She hissed, but Lana slowed down.

'_Who's in charge now?_' Lana thought as she dipped her tongue in and out of the little sister, making her whimper as she deliberately missed her most sensitive spot.

''Lana please, I'm begging you.'' Mary whined, pushing her fingers into Lana's hair.

Lana looked up again through her lashes. Mary's eyes were blue… so Lana quickened as a reward.

''Fuck!'' Mary cried as Lana pushed two fingers inside her as her tongue continued against her clitoris.

Lana felt the nun's walls contract and spasm around her fingers as the digits on her other hand rubbed harder and faster at her own core.

''I'm coming!'' Lana groaned and it was enough to push Mary over the edge too.

The two women shuddered as their orgasms ripped through their bodies. Lana collapsed on top of the young nun, breathless. She reached up with a shaking hand and grabbed the woman's jaw, holding her still to see her still-blue eyes.

''How much time do we have?'' Lana asked her.

''She has a hold on me Lana. I'm so tired of fighting.'' Mary whispered.

''I… I love you.'' Lana said, closing her eyes and laying her head on Mary's bare chest.

She snaked her other hand up to hold her waist but the devil grabbed her arm.

''If only she felt the same, Lana.'' The red eyed woman hissed.

Lana jumped, rolling off the woman and clambering quickly from the table.

''Get out.'' Mary growled.

''Mary, I know you're in there some…''

''Get out!'' The devil spat and Lana fled from the bakery.

She ran down the dingy corridor, past the guards and other cells until she reached her own. She slammed the door behind her and collapsed onto her bed. She waited until she heard the keys in the lock and the distant footsteps before letting out a sob. The journalist wasn't crying for herself though. She wept for the innocent young nun that she thought she might have been able to save. But evil doesn't die so easily. She was sure she heard Mary walk by her cell whistling a tune and Lana wished to be as emotionless as she was, to be taciturn and cold. To be thick-skinned and indifferent to suffering… just like devils can.


	3. Operant Conditioning

''_I tell you how I feel but you don't care  
I say tell me the truth but you don't dare  
You say love is a hell you cannot bear  
And I say give me mine back and then go there  
For all I care''_

About three things Lana Winters was absolutely certain. One; she would never give the devil another ounce of her pleasure. Second; she was undeniably and unconditionally in love with Mary Eunice. And third; she would be the one to set her soul free. Lana considered these three things as she walked her fingers over the barely-there protrusion of her abdomen. She talked to him often. Sometimes about how much she detested his very existence. Sometimes about how much more she hated his father's. But, almost always, her one-sided conversing consisted of only one certain sister.

As the rays of the morning sun began to creep under the Journalists cell door, an idea entered her mind. Insomnia cruelly allowed her to witness almost every sunrise and every sunset since she arrived here and she was tired. But this time, it was different. The idea itself gave her the adrenaline she needed to sit up and consider it. Would it work? Unlikely. But certainly, there was no harm in trying…

It was that same sunlight that glared from the empty decanter and into the eyes of Sister Mary Eunice, waking her where she had fallen to sleep at her desk. She blinked at the sudden brightness, inhaled, then exhaled. She reached for the carton of cigarettes across the table. The blue-eyed host coughed in protest and the devil rolled red eyes upon finding the carton empty. Three soft raps at the door stopped her from falling back to sleep. So soft even, that Mary questioned her own ears.

''Yes?'' She groaned.

There was no reply.

''Ugh!'' She scoffed, picking her host's body up from the table where she was sprawled.

Mary Eunice reached the door and yanked at the brass knob, simultaneously discarding her habit to the floor. If you had been watching her for just a moment, or standing on the other side of that door, you may have seen her eyes flash a childish blue as hope filled her withering heart. But no one was there. Mary Eunice turned on her heels and eyed the empty decanter that most definitely needed re-filling. She smirked. She took a step forwards.

A sharp intake of breath followed the feeling of a straight-edge razor as it was pressed against her throat.

''Don't move. Or I will.'' Lana hissed.

Sister Mary Eunice smirked again as Lana locked her arm around her waist.

''Slit her pretty little throat and I'm free to another. Slit it, and death becomes her.'' The devil whispered.

Lana considered her words.

''I might just jump into you.'' She added darkly.

The journalist drew the razor just tight enough to draw blood.

''Better dead than you feeding from her like a parasite.'' Lana jeered.

''I could end your life with a flick of my wrist.'' Mary Eunice said, but her voice cracked.

Maybe it was the razor that grew tighter as she spoke. Maybe she was weakened. Lana hoped it was the latter.

''Show me.'' Lana pressed, taking that sliver of hope and running with it.

The nun raised her right arm. Lana tensed as she waited to be sent across the room with a force unimaginable. But nothing happened.

''Oh.'' Mary breathed as her knees buckled and she fell to the floor.

Lana kneeled up behind her, the razor still strong in her shaking hand. Lana unhooked her arm from the woman's waist and tucked her blonde hair behind her ear, her lips just centimetres from it.

''You're weak.'' She hissed.

''Fuck you.'' The devil growled.

''She's stronger. She's stronger than you know. You picked her because you thought she was weak-willed and submissive. Boy, were you wrong.'' Lana continued.

Before the sister could speak Lana shoved her to the floor. She turned over but Lana was already on her, pinning her to the cold floor with one hand on her shoulder as she straddled her hips.

''Guards!'' The sister shouted but Lana cut her off with another sharp dig of the side of the razor.

''You are the one who is weak. She had nothing to fight for before now. Nothing to live for. But I love her… I love her.'' Lana said, tears pricking behind her eyes.

Lana squeezed them shut to rid them of tears and when she opened them again, she was met with bright blue orbs.

''I love you.'' Lana continued.

''I love you too.'' Mary breathed as Lana relaxed her grip on the razor.

She allowed Mary to sit up, watching her eyes all the time. Lana let her hand fall to the side as Mary reached up to cup her face. She planted a soft kiss on Lana's lips and the journalist returned it without hesitation. Locking her legs around the little sister's back, Lana deepened the kiss as she reached up with her empty hand and placed it on the back of Mary's neck.

''Lana.'' The little sister whimpered, running her hands down Lana's arms and to her breasts.

Lana gasped at the sudden contact, and as Mary squeezed lightly, Lana let her eyelids flutter shut. Her hips began to rock of their own accord, desperate for friction. Mary kissed along her jaw and tilted her pelvis upwards to meet Lana's. Lana clenched her fists and Mary pulled away suddenly.

Lana's eyes snapped open. Her right hand was empty... and scarlet eyes glared back at her.


	4. Heretic

''_Demons will charm you with a smile_

_For a while, but in time._

_Nothings gonna harm you, not while I'm around''_

And in that moment, Lana was almost certain she was going to die. Better, she thought, that I die here than rotting away like Sister Jude was. Better that I die here, she thought, than dying in childbirth. Better that I die here than watch Mary Eunice suffer at the hands of the devil for a second longer. She closed her eyes and waited to feel the silver at her throat.

Suddenly, Mary screamed out and fell back onto her behind, allowing Lana to scramble free. Lana backed into the wall and cowered, watching the little sister intently.

''Mary?'' She whispered.

The nun looked up, and her eyes were blue and tearful. But Lana's were still trained on the blade in her shaking hand.

''Better dead than have it feeding from me like a parasite.'' She whispered softly, quoting Lana.

''Mary what are you…''

''Who's a heretic now?'' Mary said; her blue eyes no longer a childish aquamarine but now a terrifying azure.

Mary yanked up the sleeve of her habit and pushed the tip of the razor against her wrist.

''No!'' Lana screamed, lunging forwards.

Mary dragged the blade upwards, gritting her teeth as the scarlet liquid pulsed from her forearm. She dropped the blade and it clattered on the stone as Lana caught her.

''What have you done?'' Lana screamed as she tried desperately to keep a hold of Mary's arm.

''Lana, let go!'' Mary hissed, but she clutched on to Lana all the same.

''No, please no.'' Lana begged as she squeezed the woman's arm tightly… but there was so much blood.

''Lana…'''

''Help! Please, someone!'' Lana yelled; her voice barely audible as her throat tightened.

''I'm tired of fighting.'' Mary whispered.

''But I can't let you die.'' Lana said as the claret liquid began to trickle down her own arms.

''Fuck, you are bleeding out.'' Lana growled, tightening her grip.

''Lana listen to me!'' Mary screamed as the pain in her heart dulled the pain in her arm.

And Lana did listen.

''It's time to go.'' She whimpered.

Mary's eyes began to flutter shut and Lana heard banging on the door behind her.

''Keep him Lana, keep him.'' Mary croaked as the world went black.

''Don't sleep Mary, stay awake.'' Lana said, compromising a hand to shake the nun's shoulder, leaving a truth-telling and bloodied hand print in its wake.

Lana used the pair of bandage-scissors the nurse had left to scrape the blood from under her fingernails. Her cheeks were stiff with tears and it was hard to focus her blurred eyes on her shaking hands. If you had seen Lana then, at Mary's bedside, you may have been forgiven for mistaking her for a woman unhinged. Her gown was bloodied, her hair was slipshod and bedraggled and her eyes were wide and delirious.

There was no clock on the wall of the asylum's hospital ward, though time meant nothing to Lana nowadays. She didn't need a clock to know that Mary had been growing paler as the hours ticked by. And it had been hours. Two nuns had been able to stop her from haemorrhaging after Dr Arden had broken down the door. He had lifted her up effortlessly and carried her here. Lana was certain she would be thrown in a cell and blamed for the ordeal, but she followed them like a lost puppy unnoticed.

She watched as they tried to stem the bleeding. Lana had never seen so much blood. She watched as they messily sutured Mary's arm and strapped her down, which seemed pointless to Lana, she seemed so lifeless. It was as they began to bandage her arm that Lana felt eyes on her.

It was the same eyes she felt now. She looked up. Standing in the doorway was Dr Arden, and he was carrying a bowl of steaming water and a cloth. It suddenly occurred to Lana that the two had never once spoken.

''Hello.'' He said, placing the bowl down next to her chair.

Lana said nothing and kept her eyes trained on Mary, her shallow breathing, her pale skin. She had to be the one who was there when she woke up. If she woke up…

''For you.'' He said.

Lana peered up at him through her damp lashes. Lana realised she knew little about the man who stood before her. He wasn't a nice man, she knew that, but he sure seemed to care about the little nun whose life was hanging in the balance. Maybe nearly as much as she did…

''Thankyou.'' Lana said.

She picked up the cloth and dunked it in the water, wringing it in her bloodied fists and watching as she water turned instantly carmine.

''Do you think it worked?'' Arthur asked solemnly.

''What?'' Lana said bluntly.

''Do you think she's free? I know that's why you did it.'' He said.

''You think I did this to her?'' Lana said aghast, thought there was no malice in his tone.

Arden blinked twice and walked up to the nun's bedside. Lana bristled and felt the sudden urge to protect her, as much as she knew he cared, she didn't trust anyone. He stayed until the night drew in and the bloodied bowl of water had long since turned cold.

''I'll bring you a clean gown.'' He said finally, his voice croaky from disuse.

''Why are you being nice to me?'' Lana asked.

Dr Aden stopped dead in his tracks and turned round to face Lana.

''Because she loves you. And I…'' He looked at the nun and shrugged his shoulders.

''And I love her.''

He walked out and Lana was left alone again. Within moments, her eyes began to feel heavy. She knew she had to stay awake for Mary, but she was so tired. Her mind wandered and she wondered whether it would be red eyes or blue that met hers when the nun woke.

''Lana.'' Came Mary's strangled gasp.

Lana was suddenly wide awake and she shot to the woman's side.

''Mary? Mary, oh god you're okay. I love you, I love…''

''Why am I still here Lana.'' She said, cold and distant.

Her eyes, dazed and confused, caught sight if her bandaged arm and her face contorted as if in disappointment, or as if she suddenly felt the pain. Lana hoped it was the latter.

''Mary, open your eyes, look at me. You are free.'' Lana whispered, taking Mary's good arm out of the strap and lacing their fingers together.

Mary's tears fell hot down her cheeks and she winced in disbelief. She didn't feel anything. She just felt numb. Lana saw her then and wondered for a second if she had made the wrong choice when she had gambled with Mary's own fate. Lana bent down and her hair tumbled over Mary's face as she kissed her softly. Mary reached up through her sorrow, unlacing their fingers and cupping Lana's face. An echoed gasp caused them to part and both sets of eyes found the door.

''Arthur.'' Mary whispered with a smile and the doctor flushed.

Lana swallowed the feeling of jealousy. Arden looked behind him and walked briskly over to the women.

''Can you get up?'' He asked Mary in a hushed tone as he unfastened her legs where they were still strapped to the wrought iron.

''I can try.'' She said, reaching for Lana.

''Because we have to get you to out of here.'' He said, looking at Lana.


	5. Lay Me Down

Lana was frantic, running only on adrenaline as she packed everything Mary Eunice owned into one small duffle bag. In the top, she placed her own notepad and pen, wrapped in her red cardigan. The only items she had here to her name.

''Lana?''

Lana looked up to see Mary flapping at her with her good arm. It was then Lana remembered they would need bandages.

''Mary careful, careful.'' Lana said as she helped the blonde to sit up.

The little sister winced in pain and Lana reconsidered their escape. Mary was growing paler by the minuet, to the point where her alabaster skin was almost grey. She needed time to recover. But time was a luxury they couldn't afford.

''I know what you're thinking Lana… we are leaving tonight.'' Mary breathed through gritted teeth.

''But your arm…'' Lana said.

''It will all be okay Lana. Perhaps I can visit a real hospital in the morning.'' Mary smiled.

''Okay.'' Lana whispered, unsure of her own words.

Lana reached for the bedside draw and removed the bandages she found there and placed them in the bag too. Arden entered the room moments later with Mary's coat and a similar one for Lana.

''A cab will be arriving any moment. It will take you wherever you want to go.'' He said, helping Lana into hers.

''We'll go to a hotel. I know one not far from here and then in the morning it's the police station… and the hospital.'' Lana said, eyeing Mary.

''I'll keep Thredson in the dark for as long as I can. Lana you won't… tell the police anything about me will you? It's all in the past now.'' Arthur stammered.

''An eye for an eye Arthur, but be planning your own escape. I'm going to blow the lid off this place too.'' Lana replied.

Arden nodded and looked at his wristwatch. He looked at Mary with the same worried expression and doubt as Lana had. He knelt down in front of her and placed the coat around her shoulders. Lana winced as he placed a finger under the nun's chin, lifting her up to eye level.

''You're free now sister… time to go.'' He managed, but his smile wobbled.

Lana felt the pang of guilt for not feeling guilty. It was clear Arthur loved Mary. Luckily for her, she thought, the feeling wasn't mutual… but she felt another pang of guilt for thinking it. Arthur lifted Mary up in his arms as though she was weightless and carried her from the bed. Lana swung the duffle over her shoulder and followed him out into the hallway. Arthur placed Mary down and Lana held her upright as he made for the main entrance. He twisted the wrought iron key in the lock with an audible clang that made Lana jump. They had mere minutes before someone would discover them.

''The car is here.'' He said, after taking a glance outside.

Lana noticed the sadness in his tone was hardly masked by relief at all. Arthur bent down to lift the nun.

''I'm alright.'' She said, gripping Lana tightly as they made towards the door.

Arden opened the car door and watched as Lana helped Mary inside with their bag. She closed the door.

''Thank you.'' Lana said, holding out her hand.

Arden pulled Lana into an unfeeling, awkward embrace and whispered something into her ear.

''I promise.'' She replied.

Lana didn't look back as the car pulled out of Briarcliff. Mary Eunice sunk down in her seat until her head was resting softly on Lana's lap. Lana played with her soft blonde hair as her other arm draped protectively over her middle.

''I love you.'' Mary said.

''And I you, Mary.'' Lana replied.

''Where too love?'' The cab driver said to Lana's reflection in the rear view mirror.

''Satis House Hotel… please.'' Lana said.

They were given the keys to their room without so much as a second glance. As if it was usual for a nun and a journalist to turn up expecting a room in the middle of the night. Lana unlocked the door and threw the keys and bag onto one of the beds. She smirked. Of course it was a twin room. Lana switched the light on.

''Stay with me.'' Mary said, wide-eyed as she too noticed the situation.

''Of course darling.'' Lana said.

Mary shuffled to her bed and sat down on the soft mattress.

''Let me see your arm.'' Lana said, holding out her hand.

Mary laid her arm in Lana's palms and Lana lifted the bandages slightly. It wasn't as bad as she had feared.

''I think I can dress this… but first let's have a bath.'' Lana suggested.

When Lana next saw the bedside clock, it was 2:30 in the morning. She sat cross legged behind Mary Eunice on her bed, braiding her sodden hair. Lana regarded Mary's skin as she sat naked before her, pink and pretty and far from the grey it had been less than an hour before.

''Are you feeling any better?'' Lana asked.

Mary Eunice nodded. Lana smiled as she noticed Mary holding her good arm across her chest.

''You don't have to hide from me, I've seen you before.'' Lana remarked.

''Not when it's just me.'' Mary whispered.

''Are you shy?'' Lana asked.

''No.''

''Afraid?''

''No.''

Lana put the nun's hair brush down and climbed off the bed. She sat down opposite Mary and pulled the woman into her arms, wrapping her legs around her. Mary felt Lana's bump, a hard roundness between them and smiled… but still she flushed scarlet. Lana took Mary's jaw softly in her hand and pulled her forward into a searing kiss. Mary felt her breasts flush against Lana's and let out a small whimper.

''If your arm wasn't sore, I think I should like to fuck you.'' Lana whispered.

''I… Lana.'' Mary sounded shocked.

Lana sat back in realisation that the woman she had fallen in love with wasn't the same one she'd previously fucked in Sister Jude's office… or in the bakery. She realised that the woman she loved, was made to do those things, that she was a host. And that she was, after all, a nun. So sweet and so innocent and Lana had taken that from her. Lana bowed her head in shame.

''I'm so sorry Mary.'' Lana whispered.

''Sorry?'' Mary questioned.

''Mary, I… I stole your virtue. Those things we did, that wasn't you. I can't tell you how sorry I am.'' Lana thought she might cry.

Mary thought for a minute. She wasn't brave, she wasn't alluring and maybe she had been innocent. Once. And maybe what she did with Lana wasn't her doing, but would she have it any other way?

''Lana I want you.'' Mary said.

Lana shook her head and wiped her eyes.

''Yes, I do. I want you, I want to run away and I want to grow old with you. And I want him.'' Mary said, placing a soft hand on Lana's abdomen.

Lana stiffened and removed Mary's hand… but she held it just the same.

''I want you to make love to me tonight Lana.'' Mary said; her voice barely audible.

''But your arm…'' Lana began.

''Shh.'' Mary said, kissing Lana to shut her up.

Mary pulled away, lying down on the bed before Lana. The journalist's eyes ran greedily over the nun's body.

''Please…'' Mary whimpered, tracing her hand down her own sternum.

Lana didn't have to be asked twice. She crawled over Mary and straddled her, writhing her hips once or twice. Mary felt the wetness pool upon her lower abdomen and she groaned. Lana dipped her head and kissed Mary's chest lightly, sucking and nipping as she grew lower. Mary's own hips canted of their own accord.

''Please… Lana, I need you to, oh god.'' Mary whimpered.

Lana smiled and climbed off the nun, settling between her sculpted legs. Lana ghosted her fingers over Mary's inner thighs, deliberately missing her sweet spot. But Mary's breathing grew ragged and Lana didn't want to work her up tonight. The journalist gently palmed the younger woman's clitoris.

''Faster, make me come like you did before.'' Mary groaned; her back arching off the bed.

''Relax baby.'' Lana whispered as she quickened her pace slightly.

Lana teased Mary's entrance with the index finger of her other hand, whilst exerting more pressure on the woman's bundle of nerves as she rubbed in tight circles. Lana heard her groan what she assumed to be a 'yes' and pushed it inside, followed by her first finger. She pulled them in and out slowly in an unrelenting rhythm. It was mere minutes before Lana could begin to feel the blonde's walls contracting around her.

''I'm coming.'' Mary hissed through gritted teeth.

Lana dragged her fingers along Mary's front wall once more before collapsing beside her, her palm still massaging the woman's pulsing bundle of nerves as she came silently, her legs locked around Lana's wrist as her hips spasmed. After a while, Lana pulled her hand away and reached for the blanket at the bottom of the bed above their heads. She covered them and wrapped her arms around Mary's waist. Lana felt guilty for wishing there wasn't this bump closing the space between them. Mary wanted nothing more than for the moment to never end, in the overthrows of love she had been so sure she would never find.

But then the daylight came…


	6. My Doe, My Dear, My Darling

Arthur poured himself another glass of whiskey and threw it back like tap water. He had been crying, of course, though he appeared a strong man he was, in fact, as weak as they come. His tear stained face was hidden, he hoped, by the dim candle light. Because he knew Thredson would find him here sooner or later. If Arthur were lucky, he thought, he might escape with his life, for he'd want to know the whereabouts of the journalist. But for nothing, not even his life, would he give it to him. But… Arthur Arden was a weak man.

Lana stretched out under the stifling, sticking heat of the blanket. She felt Mary move beside her and she smiled slightly, basking in the euphoric state between her dreams and reality as memories of the night before flooded the front of her mind. And she bathed in its waters as her eyelids fluttered only very slightly… until the metallic smell of blood filled her nose.

''Mary, get up, you are bleeding!'' Lana said instinctively, sitting up and letting the covers pool in her lap.

''Oh, my god.'' Lana whispered looking at the mattress.

''I'm not bleeding Lana I, oh Lana…'' Mary said, seeing what Lana was staring at.

The puddle of blood beneath Lana frightened Mary and made her heart twist almost painfully in its cavity. She blinked twice and swallowed hard.

''Lana, we need to get you to the hospital.'' Mary said; swinging her legs over the bed and throwing on her clothes from the duffle bag, wishing it was her arm that was bleeding.

Lana nodded but her eyes were wide and unmoving from the scarlet plashet beneath her.

''Are you in pain?'' Mary asked.

Lana shook her head no.

''That's good.'' Mary reassured her, hoping that it was and dialling a cab.

''Have I lost him?'' Lana whispered, but Mary was too busy spilling the address of the hotel into the phone, her words tripping over each other in a race to escape her throat.

Lana began to shake and she couldn't stop. Her hands were trembling and her fingertips were tingling and she thought she might throw up.

''They'll be here in ten. Lana, we need to get you cleaned up.'' Mary said, eyeing the bloodied mess of the bed beneath Lana.

''Have I lost my baby?'' Lana croaked.

''I…'' Mary shook her head as she prayed that wasn't the case.

''Oh god.'' Lana sobbed as she tried to clamber from the sheets.

''Sometimes women bleed Lana, sometimes…''

''It's all my fault!'' Lana screamed, snatching a towel from last night's bath from the floor as she attempted to cover her body.

''Lana, how can this be your fault?'' Mary said, kneeling in front of the journalist and cupping her face in her hands.

''I would've done anything to be rid of this baby. I detested his very existence… I hated him as much as I hate Oliver…'' Lana whispered as if he could hear her.

''That's not true Lana.'' Mary said, shaking her blonde curls.

''It is, it is.'' Lana sobbed.

''Come on.'' Mary said, helping Lana into the bathroom.

''But you were teaching me to love him. You were, and now he's…'' Lana was cut off by the sound of a car horn that told them it was time to leave.

How long had it been? Mary wondered this as her eyes flicked between the bandage on her forearm and the clock on the whitewashed wall of the waiting room. Lana had sobbed all the way to the hospital and it had given Mary the strangest of feelings. A kind of melancholy feeling mixed with something else, like an alchemy of sadness and hope. Hope that maybe, Lana was finally falling in love with the life inside her. The sadness, she thought, was the fact that there may not be one any longer. She hadn't been allowed in with Lana, of course. She'd kissed Lana on her forehead as she heard the woman say 'my darling; please be alright', her shaking hands hovering over her abdomen.

''Miss McKee?'' A voice came from behind her combined with a tap to her shoulder and dragged her from her own memory.

''Yes?'' Mary said; standing up as she scanned the nurse's face for something that would tell her everything was alright.

But, of course, her face was about as alight as snow.

''Miss Winters is fine and her baby is fine. Pre-natal bleeding is not always caused by miscarriage and we assume the stressful situation you are in contributed to her haemorrhage. She's informed us of what is happening and the police are on their way here.'' She whispered but people still stared at the two women.

''Can I see her?'' Mary rushed.

''I… I'll need to check with my supervisor.'' The practise nurse couldn't look Mary in the eye.

Mary smirked; it looked like Lana really had told them everything.

''Please… I need to see that she's alright. I need to be with her when the police arrive. You have no idea what that woman has done for me, what she's been through. And she can't do it alone.'' Mary tried to keep quiet but her voice had raised several octaves.

''Five minutes. You get five minutes.'' She whispered, and it was almost a hiss.

Mary followed the woman through the too-bright corridors of the hospital. The nurse's grey eyes flicked between Mary's forearm and the way ahead.

''You can get that looked at whilst you are here Miss.'' She said, nodding at Mary's now slightly faltered bandage.

Mary nodded a response as they reached Lana's side room.

''Like I said… five minutes.'' The nurse said, pushing the door open for the nun to go inside.

''Lana?'' Mary asked aloud as her eyes adjusted to the sudden darkness of the dingy side room.

''Mary! It wasn't what we thought Mary, I'm okay. He's okay.'' Lana said, pushing herself up on her elbows as she smiled down at her barely-there bump.

''I know, the nurse told me. Lana, I only have five minutes.'' Mary said, rushing to her lover's side without hesitation to kiss her.

''The police will be here soon.'' Lana half smiled as she pulled away.

''I know… Lana?''

''Yes?''

''I love you.'' Mary said.

Lana bit her bottom lip and stole from her another kiss. Mary felt Lana's smile against her lips as she reached up and bought the blonde's hand down to her abdomen. Mary spread her fingers in Lana's as the pair lay their palms over Lana's baby. Mary smiled back before pulling away to look at Lana. And in that moment, when Lana was happy and beautiful and so vulnerable, Mary knew she'd do anything to protect her. And the life inside her, just as Lana had done for Mary. The tables had turned… but Oliver was still free. And Mary knew; that for as long as he was, Lana could never be safe.


	7. Cut Me Farther, Than I've Ever Been

''Lana, come and sit down, please, you are making me nervous.''

Lana ignored the nun's words and stood motionless, one hip dropped as she leant against the table, waiting for the shrill ringing of the phone.

'Lana, they will call. Let's go to bed, it's getting late.'' Mary said.

''It's been three days Mary, three. I don't know what is going on or where Oliver is. He knows I'm gone by now... he'll come for me and this is the first place he will look.'' Lana snapped.

''I'm sure the police are doing everything they can…'' Mary pressed.

''Not enough! I'm… scared. I'm scared of living like this. I thought it would all be over now.'' Lana whispered.

Mary got up from Wendy's armchair. It made Lana feel uncomfortable, but there was nothing she could do. She didn't want to have to bring Mary back here, but the hospital wouldn't let them stay and it was the only place the police would be able to reach her... if only they would call. Mary placed her hands either side of Lana's face and lifted her head to look in her eyes.

''I will always protect you. Always.'' Mary said firmly.

Lana sighed and placed a protective hand over her stomach.

''And this baby, this precious, sweet little boy.'' Mary said, drawing a smile from Lana's lips.

Mary kissed them for good measure and Lana returned it, placing her hands on Mary's hips to pull her closer. Mary felt the baby, a small, soft roundness between them and smiled. And when Lana tried to pull away, Mary only kissed her harder, running her hand down from her jaw to her breast and squeezing lightly. Lana gasped softly.

''Come to bed with me?'' Mary whispered nasally, running her hand lower.

Lana groaned and buried her head in the base of Mary's neck.

''Is that a yes?'' Mary whispered.

''Yes.'' Lana breathed, letting Mary guide her back towards the bedroom.

Lana didn't know how she felt about letting Mary make love to her in the bed she had once shared with Wendy. Just sleeping in there the past two nights had made her feel guilty and ashamed of herself. Lana eyed the bed nervously and looked up at Mary through her lashes.

''I think… she would want you to be happy.'' Mary said, as if she could read Lana's mind.

Lana nodded and kissed Mary's open mouth, running her fingers through blonde curls before reaching to pull her own nightdress over her head. Mary saw the opportunity and did the same and both women were please to discover that each were naked underneath. Mary lifted the smaller woman up under her thighs and laid her down softly on the mattress. Lana was already squirming, her breathing erratic and Mary didn't want to get her too worked up considering what stress had already caused her. So she began by trailing open-mouthed kisses along her collar bones.

''I love you.'' Lana breathed, wrapping her legs around the blonde's waist to bring her closer.

''And I love you.'' Mary said, dipping her head lower and placing a soft kiss on the barely-there protrusion of Lana's abdomen.

Lana's heart swelled further with love and she thought now might be the time to ask Mary a question that had been in the front of her mind for the last few days.

''Mary?'' Lana said, bringing Mary's chin up with her forefinger before she continued any lower with her kisses.

''I want this baby to be yours too, if you would like. I want him to call you mother, not just me alone. And I want you to love him and spoil him and teach him things I can't. I want you there Mary, I do. More than anything.'' Lana said hopefully.

''I'd love to Lana.'' Mary smiled before kissing her again.

''Now please, let me make love to you.'' Mary said, making Lana laugh and letting her forget she ever had a worry in the world.

Mary continued to kiss Lana as she trailed her hand between her legs. Lana brought her hips up to feel the contact she so desperately craved. The nun ran her fingers through slick folds before drawing her palm in tight circles around Lana's bundle of nerves. Lana felt her arousal pool at her centre as she let her hips flex rhythmically of their own accord against Mary's hand.

''Please don't stop.'' Lana breathed as Mary quickened her pace.

Mary placed kisses along Lana's jaw before dipping her head and leaving a tiny love bite at the base of her throat. The nun felt Lana quicken and she slowed down, circling Lana's entrance only once before pushing two of her fingers inside. Lana whimpered loudly before nodding, telling Mary to move faster as her legs locked around her waist. Mary pushed her fingers deeper and pulled them out, repeating the action as she felt Lana tighten and relax around her.

''I'm going to come.'' Lana breathed as Mary quickened her pace.

''Then come for me.'' Mary said, and her words were Lana's undoing.

Lana came silently, her legs trembling as Mary pulled out of her and drew circles around her pulsating centre until she came down from her orgasm. Mary collapsed beside Lana and pulled the woman into her arms, dreading the moment when she would have to let go. They lay quietly, tracing each other's bodies with trembling fingers before Lana could speak again.

''I think I will return the favo…''

Lana was cut off by the shrill ring of the phone that sent shivers up her spine.

''I'll go.'' Mary said.

''No.'' Lana said, putting out her arm to stop the woman from getting up.

Lana clambered from the bed and walked briskly to the phone, still weak at the knees and trembling even more so.

''Hello?'' Lana whispered as she held the receiver to her ear.

''Miss Winters?''

''This is she.''

''I'm calling from the Massachusetts police department, we need you to come to the station as quickly as possible.'' Said the stranger at the other end of the line.

''At this time, why, what is going on?'' Lana said, feeling the cold from the open window in front of her.

''Ma'am, you are not safe where you are, we need you too...''

''Tell me what is going on, goddamn it!'' Lana shouted.

''Oliver Thredson is missing.'' She said bluntly.

''Oh, my god.'' Lana said; her legs buckling as she dropped to the floor.

She let the receiver fall from her grasp and it hung by its cord from the table as the woman's muffled voice continued to mumble something about a gun. Mary rushed over to Lana and fell to her knees behind her.

''We have to leave now.'' Lana said, grabbing Mary's arms.

''What's going on, have they…''

''Mary, he's missing.''


	8. Bang Bang, My Baby Shot Me Down

Lana barely even noticed the stares she received as she walked down the sidewalk any longer. It wasn't the fact that she was almost eight months pregnant that turned heads, or even the fact that she held hands with another woman. It was the two men in black that followed closely behind her as she went about her daily life.

Five months ago, Lana and Mary had moved to Providence… or rather been moved. The police finally concluded that it was unsafe for Lana to be living back in Massachusetts with 'Bloodyface' on the loose and had relocated her and Mary further south. Lana should have been relived, but she wasn't. Even with armed guards that followed her wherever she went and watched her, her lover and her unborn child around the clock, she had never felt more afraid or more alone.

And it had been hard on Mary. It was the morning paper that had told them all those months back that not only had Thredson disappeared; he had killed an orderly, another of Mary's fellow nuns… and Dr Arden too. Mary had cried and Lana had done her best to comfort her. She was the only person that made Lana feel safe and when she was absent like this… Lana didn't know what to do. The truth was she needed Mary… she knew she wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her.

''I've got them, thank you.'' Mary said as they reached the front door of their home that afternoon and relived one of the guards of their shopping.

Lana tutted, sighed and opened the front door. Mary tried to smile and pretend like she hadn't seen but her eyes didn't copy her lips and they rolled like marbles.

''Would you like tea, coffee?'' She asked the men politely.

Lana shot her a look which told the guards it was time to leave.

''No thanks, ma'am, we'll just be in the van.'' The taller one replied, jerking his thumb to a small white caravan that was parked in front of the women's house.

Mary smiled, nodded and closed the door. She turned to Lana, her eyebrows narrowed.

''They are only trying to protect you Lana, stop treating them like they are an inconvenience.'' Mary said firmly.

''I know that but I can't stand them being around all the time, it's strange. We have no privacy. I hate living like this!'' Lana shouted.

Mary jerked as if she had been slapped. Lana never shouted at her, not like that anyway. She saw Lana's eyes fill with regret but it didn't stop her own from filling with tears.

''I'm sorry.'' Lana said, walking over to where the blonde stood and taking her soft and pale hands in her own.

''It's okay.'' Mary said meekly.

Lana tucked a loose tendril of hair behind the woman's ear and kissed her forehead lightly. Mary laid her hands upon Lana's bump instinctively, knowing Lana would bring her own down on top, giving them a rare moment of clarity, where it was only them.

''Not long now.'' Mary said of the baby.

''I know.'' Lana replied, but she didn't seem exited.

If anything, Mary only saw fear in her eyes and expression and she wished for the billionth time for a different life than the one they were living. Maybe one where the woman she loved wasn't being hunted by a serial murderer or one where their love would be accepted and she smirked. She could only dream.

''I love you.'' Mary said.

''You tell me every day.'' Lana replied, looking up with a slight smile.

''I know.'' Mary said.

Lana lay awake again that night. She almost never slept well nowadays and if she did, it would be during the day with her head rested in Mary's lap where she knew she was safe. But the night brought with it darkness and shadows and dreams. Lana felt the baby move beneath her skin and considered waking Mary… and then she thought better of it. She'd done the same thing every night since she had felt the first flutter of movement in the pit of her stomach and she was almost certain Mary didn't appreciate being woken at 3am. Though, if you'd asked Mary, she'd have told you quite the opposite. So, Lana spent the moment by herself, tracing her fingers over her own stomach.

The ringing of the house phone dragged the smile from Lana's face. She swung her legs over the bed and reached for the phone, covering the speaker with her hand. She lifted the net curtain behind the bedside table to see if the guards had heard it ring. When she concluded that they hadn't, she lifted the receiver to her ear.

''Hello?'' Lana whispered into the mouthpiece.

''Hello Lana.''

The voice sent chills up and down the length of her spine and caused her stomach to lurch.

''Don't bother having your worker bees trace the call, I won't be on long enough.'' Oliver said in singsong voice.

Lana swallowed; she looked at Mary still fast asleep next to her and decided to stay silent.

''Where are you, you son of a bitch?'' Lana hissed.

''Why I'm here, in Providence. I've been watching you Lana.'' Said Oliver, his tone clipped.

''Tell me where.'' Lana said, opening the bedside draw and fondling her handgun.

''I'm at the athenaeum.'' He said simply.

Lana was all set to slam down the phone; she had all she needed… until he spoke again.

''Oh, and Lana? If you send anyone else tonight… you'll regret it.'' He said, before the line went dead.

''Oh, I wouldn't dream of it.'' Lana said aloud to the dialling tone, her voice filled with false confidence that she was glad he didn't hear.

Lana considered her options. She had every faith in the men outside her door. Every faith in the police and trusted that if she told them where Oliver was, they would have him inside the hour. But would they kill him? Lana thought not. She'd heard with her own ears on many occasions that they wanted him alive. She got up, kissing Mary once on the forehead and threw on her clothes from the day before. She pulled on her coat and pocketed her handgun, grabbing her car keys from the bowl. When she reached the front door, she looked back only once. She could see Mary still sleeping through the crack in the bedroom door. She felt a pang of guilt for leaving without saying goodbye, as if this was the last time she would ever see her. God, she would put her words back in poetry if she only knew how.

''I'm so sorry.'' She whispered, before turning to look through the glass panel.

It was little after 3am and she could see the light was still on inside the van. Of course it was; it was never switched off. She slid the key into the lock and twisted the handle. She saw the curtains move inside the van and she pressed her back to the wall, clapping her own hand over her mouth. She didn't move for seconds, minuets, she had no idea. But did know she needed to hurry. The athenaeum was at least a thirty minute drive from where she was.

After deciding it was safe to try again, Lana successfully unlocked the door and slipped outside. She was glad for flat shoes as she tiptoed to her car and climbed in; adjusting the seat inside the vehicle she hadn't driven for months due to Mary's constant concern about the baby. She knew that as soon as she stared the car she would have seconds to get away.

''Ready or not Oliver.'' Lana said, twisting the key in the ignition.

She heard shouts from the van and saw lights illuminate the house as she pushed her foot to the metal. She knew exactly where she was going and wondered to herself why Oliver would choose this particular place. She felt the weight of the gun in her pocket and let that comfort her. She didn't switch on the radio, she needed time to think. She considered driving back, for what would happen to Mary if she was killed? Lana felt selfish and then decided it was okay to be so. Selfish people live longer.

As Lana rounded the corner to the athenaeum, she hardly expected Oliver to be sitting on its steps, smoking a cigarette. She'd half expected him to be waiting in the shadows of the trees that surrounded it, waiting to pounce. But there he sat, deep in thought and looking no different from the last time Lana saw him. It was abrupt and Lana stopped the car just metres from where he sat, her car hidden by the light of traffic and the shade of trees. She toyed with the gun in her pocket. She knew she was a good enough shot to shoot him where he stood… but she wanted answers. She opened the door and got out, her knees almost buckling. She was glad her baby was still, god knows she would have turned round had she felt him move. She shoved her hands in her pockets and walked towards Oliver.

And then he looked up and he flashed her a smile and Lana almost ran… almost. She didn't return the smile; instead she looked him in the eye and kept walking, one hand on the trigger of her gun and another protectively over her abdomen.

''Oliver.'' Lana said.

''Lana.''

''I ought to shoot you dead.'' She spat, drawing his attention to the bulge of the gun in her pocket.

''Ditto.'' He said, drawing her attention to the one in his.

Lana swallowed hard.

''You wouldn't dare, I'm still carrying your baby.'' Lana hissed.

''Take a walk with me.'' Oliver said, flicking the butt of his cigarette to the concrete.

Oliver stood up and grabbed Lana's arm. Lana flicked the safety on.

''You don't have to do that.'' Oliver said, almost sincerely.

''Oh, but I do. But not before you give me some answers.'' Lana said, now inches from his face.

Oliver smiled and stepped back. He turned round and gazed at the building behind him.

''Why here? Why now?'' Lana asked.

''I used to study here, while I was in med school.'' He said.

Lana was about to speak when the roaring of sirens interrupted her. She knew it wouldn't be long. Oliver spun round and she pulled the gun from her pocket. But he was quicker. Oliver lunged at her, knocking the gun from her trembling fingers and pushing her up against a post, holding his hand over her mouth. Lana struggled and pleaded as the sirens drew closer.

''I was going to have mercy on you. I was going to let you live.'' He roared, pushing her to the floor and kicking the gun out of her reach.

''Please, stop.'' Lana whispered, wrapping her arms around herself.

And that's when he kicked her. The pain was excruciating and when Oliver drew the gun from his overcoat, Lana knew she was going to die.

''You would have made an awful mother anyhow.'' Oliver spat, flicking his own safety.

''Please, Oliver, the baby, plea…''

A gunshot echoed from the stone of the athenaeum.

And then, after a moment, a second and finally a third.

''She's been shot!'' Lana heard a voice call as she let her eyelids flutter shut and the pain in her head ceased upon their closing.


	9. I Was Dead When I Woke Up This Morning

'_Open your eyes.'_

Lana repeated the same three words over and over in her head. She didn't know where she was or how long she had been there. She didn't know the feeling of the crisp sheet over her body or the hard mattress underneath her. She didn't remember falling asleep, or waking up here. But she was awake now. She felt the weight of her hair on her shoulders which confused her because it had never been that long. She could take a look, if only her eyes would cooperate.

'_Open your eyes.'_

It was plain to see the room in which Lana was laying was dark, with little illumination. But when Lana's eyes finally snapped open, it still took them a moment to adjust to the dim fluorescents above her head. Lana blinked a few times before scanning the room around her. She knew at once she was in some sort of hospital. Lana slowly lifted one of her arms from under the crisp white sheets and held her hand up towards the ceiling. She squinted to find that her nails where longer than she'd remembered.

A pang of realisation burst in the centre of Lana's chest and made her gasp for air. She sat up and was surprised to find she wasn't in any pain, apart from a tightening to the side of her head, at her hairline. Lana raised a shaking hand and danced her fingers along the jagged scar she found there. It didn't hurt and the scar didn't feel new. It felt like the ones that dotted her knees from falling down as a child.

And then Lana looked down.

You know the sensation, between wake and sleep, of plummeting? That's was what Lana felt when she cast her eyes down and realised, the protrusion of the hospital gown that should have been there, wasn't. Lana scrambled with her fingers to lift up the dress to find herself naked underneath… and her stomach completely flat.

The sound that escaped Lana's throat was less than human and greater than mortal. It wasn't a scream, or a shout. It was much more than that. It was primal, timeless, petrifying. It was the sound of a mother who had lost her child. Lana was still screaming when she noticed the faint white line at the bottom of her abdomen, no more than five inches across. Footsteps thundered in the hallway outside Lana's room. But Lana didn't hear them until they were upon her.

''Miss Winters?'' A nurse ran to where Lana was and caught hold of her arms.

''Where is my baby?'' Lana tried to scream, but her voice was too hoarse from disuse.

''Miss Winters, calm down, you are safe.''

Lana thought that a ridiculous statement. She had just been shot. And her child was dead. Lana continued to struggle and the nurse looked to her auburn-haired colleague for help. The second woman noticed Lana staring intently at the scar on her abdomen and the tears that rolled off her cheeks as she struggled. She yanked the clipboard from the end of Lana's bed and began to read aloud.

''Baby boy, Winters. 5lbs exaclty. Hair black, eyes pale blue.''

Lana stopped struggling. She looked up at the nurse, her eyes wide and her heart hammering in her chest.

''Is he alive?'' Lana managed.

The nurse nodded.

''Can I see him, where is he?'' Lana demanded, feeling the nurse's grip tighten on her wrists.

The nurse with the auburn hair looked to her blonde colleague.

''Lana, you have been in a coma.'' She began.

''How long?'' Lana whispered.

The second nurse looked back to her clipboard and swallowed.

''Eleven months and twenty two days.''

It was little after 7:00am when the telephone rang. Mary Eunice rolled over and felt for the phone beside the bed. She dragged the receiver back under the covers with her. She had long since forgotten to jump at its ringing.

''Hello?'' She groaned.

''Mary Eunice?''

''This is she.'' Mary yawned, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

''She's awake.''

Mary Eunice thought her heart might beat out of her chest as she heard the person smile at the other end of the line. And she didn't need to hear any more than that. She dropped the phone onto the bed and got up, her head spinning as she snapped on the light. When she turned round, a pair of blue eyes met her own.

''Good morning sweetheart.'' She smiled.

She walked towards the infant that the blue orbs belonged to and plucked him out of the cot at the end of the bed. She tickled him as she did and made him squeal in delight.

''Were going to see Mommy.'' She whispered, squeezing him tightly and kissing his nose.

Lana's legs felt like jelly. She tried to move them under the sheets as a nurse retold the story of that night, almost a year ago.

''They shot him at the scene.''

''Your heart stopped twice.''

''Emergency C-section.''

Lana rolled her eyes and shot the nurse a look. Lana didn't care to hear anymore, she just wanted to see her baby and the woman that she loved. Time moved slower when Lana looked at the clock so she stopped. Eventually, the nurse left, leaving Lana to wonder what her son might look like. What she might say to Mary… or rather, what she would say to her? How could she ever forgive Lana for leaving that night? Would she ever forgive her? The door clicked and Lana caught her breath. And when Mary stepped inside, Lana let out a choked sob.

''Lana!'' Mary exclaimed, running towards her.

Lana opened her arms as Mary faltered and fell into them. She clambered onto the bed and buried her face in Lana's neck, her own emotions overcoming her and releasing as tears down her cheeks. Lana opened her mouth to speak.

''I'm so sorry. I'm so, so…''

Mary stopped Lana with a kiss, tasting Lana's own tears on her lips as she did.

''Where is he?'' Lana whispered against them.

''Outside with a nurse. He looks just like you Lana.'' Mary smiled, pulling away.

''What's his name?'' Lana asked, biting her lip.

''They didn't tell you?'' Mary said.

Lana shook her head no.

''I called him Johnny. It was the only name from our list that suited him.'' Mary smiled.

''You were there when he was born?'' Lana said.

''They handed him straight to me. I thought they would try to take him away but they were so worried about you. You nearly died, Lana.'' Mary said, the memory clouding her eyes and forcing her to look up at Lana's scar.

Lana reached up and covered it with her hand, flushing. She knew it looked awful.

''Has he seen me? Does he know who I am?'' Lana asked.

Mary smiled and held up her finger. She walked to the door and opened it. Lana saw her stretch out her arms, making cooing sounds as she did. Lana's heart flipped in its cavity when she saw him.

''Oh, my god.'' Lana smiled, her lip beginning to tremble once more.

Mary bought the little boy with the jet black hair over to the bed. He was staring intently at Mary, trying to pat her hair.

''Johnny, look. It's Mommy.'' Mary said, pointing to Lana.

Lana swallowed and Johnny looked at her searchingly.

And then he smiled.


	10. I Belong To The Hurricane

Lana tapped her skull with her knuckles. A ringing in her left ear made her feel nauseous and caused her to wince. The nurse back at the hospital had told her that the bullet, barely missing her brain, had shattered part of her skull and so it was replaced by a small piece of metal, an operation that had caused her an unsightly scar.

Lana scowled at her reflection in the mirror and opened the draw of the dresser that was pressed against her abdomen. She rifled through pyjamas and underwear until her hands found what they were searching for; a little blue velvet box. Lana sighed with relief.

''Lana!'' Mary called from the living room.

Lana pushed the box back beneath her lingerie and closed the draw. She ruffled her hair over the scar and made her way into the living room, where her son sat surrounded by gifts and wrapping paper.

''Happy birthday, my darling.'' Lana said, picking him up and kissing his cheek.

Johnny laughed and wriggled and Lana placed him back on the mat, where he went right back to ripping paper. Lana looked over to where Mary was sitting on the sofa, sipping her tea. The sight made her smile and realise exactly and all that she had been missing. Lana leaned and stole a kiss from her before sitting cross-legged on the carpet next to Johnny.

''Thank you.'' Lana whispered after a few moments.

''For what?'' Mary replied.

''For making sure he knew who I was, for looking after him, for loving him… for staying.'' Lana whispered, peering at Mary through her lashes.

''Lana, I'd never leave you. I promised myself I'd always protect you… and Johnny; like you protected me.'' Mary reminded her.

Johnny screamed in delight and Lana and Mary laughed when they saw him shaking a toy digger free from its wrappings.

''Hopefully it will encourage him to stand to push it along.'' Mary commented.

''I'm so glad I didn't miss him walking.'' Lana laughed, touching the boy's cheek.

Johnny looked up at Lana with eyes that opposed his shock of black hair and smiled at Lana.

''Mommy?'' He said.

''Or his first word.'' Mary beamed.

Lana picked Johnny up under his arms and lifted him above her head before bringing him back down to kiss his nose.

''Clever boy!'' Lana laughed, and Johnny went on 'Momming' for the remainder of the day.

A few of Lana's old friends had driven up to see Johnny, some for the first time. Lana was nervous, and rightly so, they mostly spent their time conversing with each other and neither Lana nor Mary could elicit more than small talk from them. They barley once looked at the innocent birthday boy. Lana would be glad when they left and she could spend the rest of her son's first birthday with the two people she loved most in the world. And it was that evening when Johnny was asleep on Mary's lap, exhausted from the day's escapades, that Lana realised something.

Maybe she belonged to the hurricane that was, or had been her life. Maybe she always would. And maybe the two people that sat in front of her now were her reward. It was a gift that came with a price, but Lana knew she would do it all again, could weather any storm if it meant she could have it. But she also knew she never wanted to lose it.

''Time for bed?'' Lana said; seeing Johnny's eyes fluttering as he tried to stay awake.

Mary nodded and scooped him up in her arms.

''Goodnight birthday boy.'' Lana said, bending to kiss his forehead.

Mary smiled and carried Johnny towards his bedroom. Lana saw her chance and took it. She made her way quickly towards their bedroom and opened the same draw she had that morning, retrieving the box from inside. She met Mary in the hallway and drew her arm up behind her back.

''Lana?'' Mary asked, hearing her gasp.

Lana relaxed and beckoned with her finger, and Mary followed her towards the sofa. Lana opened her mouth but couldn't seem to command her words. Her heart was so hard to translate.

''Lana, what is it?'' Mary said; concern evident in her face.

''I love you. I love you so much. Everything you have given for me, it's…''

Mary wiped away the tear that had begun to roll down Lana's cheek with her thumb.

''It's okay my darling.'' Mary whispered, her fingers on Lana's neck and her thumb stroking her cheek.

''What I'm trying to say is, I'd be nothing without you. And so… I choose you. Forever, if you will have me.'' Lana said, placing the box quickly in Mary's open palm.

''Lana!'' Mary gasped.

She popped open the box to reveal a ring, a diamond, surrounded by sapphires. Lana took it out of the box and slid it on to Mary's ring finger. Mary's mouth was agape in disbelief.

''Say something, please.'' Lana implored her.

''When did you?...''

''About a year ago.'' Lana said.

''I don't understand.'' Mary said, holding Lana's hand with both of hers.

''I bought it about a year ago. But I didn't have the courage to ask you then. And then this happened and I hate myself because if I hadn't made it, you would have found it eventually and….''

Mary stopped her with a kiss, pulling Lana onto her lap.

''So… you will marry me?'' Lana whispered.

Mary picked Lana up under her legs and carried her to their bedroom.

''Shh!'' Lana hissed playfully as Mary lay her down on their bed.

Mary stood and pulled her dress over her head as Lana toyed with the buttons on her blouse.

''Let me.'' Mary said.

Lana looked up and realised Mary hadn't been wearing anything under that dress all day. She flushed let her hands fall beside her as Mary crawled in between her thighs. Mary tugged at the blouse, scattering the buttons, making Lana laugh. Mary's eyes widened when she saw Lana didn't appear to be wearing underwear either.

''Two can play this game.'' Lana whispered, pulling Mary flush against her bare skin and kissing her hard.

''I love you.'' Mary said, running her ringed finger through Lana's hair and dancing her fingers over her scar.

''Don't.'' Lana said, reaching up and catching her hand.

''You are beautiful.'' Mary said, but she let Lana bring her hand to her chest even so.

Lana let her head fall back as Mary kissed her way down to Lana's abdomen, where she planted more kisses before finally dipping her head between Lana's thighs.

''Ahh…'' Lana gasped, the muscles in her legs tightening as Mary drew tight circles with her tongue around Lana's bundle of nerves.

Lana reached down and wound her fingers into Mary's blonde curls, begging her to move faster. And so she did.

''Oh my god.'' Lana called, before clapping her hand over her mouth for fear of waking her son.

She felt Mary's lips upturn in a smile, but she didn't stop. Instead she quickened her pace, reaching up to take Lana's hands from her hair and locking fingers with her. Lana squeezed her hands tightly until she felt herself quicken.

''Coming?'' Mary asked in a singsong voice against her.

And Lana let go, her legs twitching as Mary collapsed next to her. Lana shut her eyes and let herself come back down to earth.

''Yes. I will marry you.'' Mary whispered.

Lana opened her eyes to look at her. She saw her eyes glisten the same colour as the ring on her finger. The eyes that reflected how much she loved her, that she'd first fallen in love with. And it was rather beautiful, the way that Mary had laid all her insecurities to sleep. And the way she dove into her eyes and starved all the fears and tasted all the dreams Lana had kept coiled beneath her bones. Lana realised then that something essential that had been stolen from her chest had been put back. And it wasn't just her heart, but the cage that protected it.

And then she realised, that's what love is.

**The End**


End file.
